Forlat, the Magnificent
Forlat is a master magician, harnessing powers of all branches of magic as well as some more unknown sides. Forlat hosts the spheres of Magic, Trickery, and Deception. History Forlat joined the Royal Council at an unknown time, presumably sometime before the war at hand, eventually rising at some point to the Inner Circle, due to both his loyalty and his power, harnessing many tiers of different magic types and spells. He is, however, the least trusted of the Inner Circle, due to his spheres of Trickery and Deception, and the balance of magic between good and evil. Personality The Magnificent is known to be quite unpredictable, with a hint of deceit in his personality, being the God of Deception. His tactic is often to deceive an enemy using his spheres of trickery and deception, while landing a powerful blow or trapping an opponent in a designated area, specifically created by the magician himself. His unpredictability also leads others to believe him to be untrustworthy, though Forlat has shown no hostile actions or thoughts towards Aldis or anyone of the same side. Forlat prefers to remain loyal to whoever he deems right in the situation, however he is still untrusted, even by some of the royal council. He is also known to prove a valuable ally in battle, usually making a duo with Harot, the God of Justice. Appearance The God of Magic appears with an elven appearance, with long, golden colored hair with shimmering emerald streaks in places. He wears pearl white gloves with an emerald ring, as well as a light brown cloak and green and white attire underneath. His skin is also shown to be engraved with glowing green markings. His ears are very long and pointy, like an elf's. Powers '''Spheres of Influence: '''Magic, Trickery, Deceit/Deception With his base sphere, Magic, Forlat's powers are generally unknown, except for the fact that he can take certain powers from other magical based spheres and use them against enemies, being a very well rounded opponent, although these are negated when facing said God. His powers are extreme in strength but he lacks specialization in one single class overall. Forlat is also known to have the ability to perform spells with temporary lasting effects, such as a tripping spell, a leg binding spell, or a dizzy spell. One of Forlat's spells allows him to charge a stunning spell, and when released and coming intact with an opponent it will stun them. His second sphere, trickery, causes his failures to empower him as a trick to the opponent, often followed by confusion. In other words, his failures cause him to become stronger with his next attack as a practical joke to the opponent rather than necessarily a flat out victory. Finally, his sphere of Deceit/Deception allows him to disguise as any God, Minor God, or Demigod in Myth to fool an enemy. Upon taking off the disguise, Forlat can surprise attack an opponent, often causing his attack to become more successful.Category:AldisCategory:The Inner Circle